forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: April 15, 2011
This week on the ForceCast, we welcome back Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni to the show. Listen as we discuss Qui-Gon, Chewie, Tarkin, Mortis, and more in our Season 3 wrap up with Dave. We also sample some of the feedback received after the "petition" rant, Billy Dee helps us to "un-friend" on Facebook, and our April Fool's prank inspires hope for an Ewok Adventure Blu-ray release. Guests *Dave Filoni Topics *The majority of the show was devoted to a wrap-up discussion of The Clone Wars Season 3 with the show's supervising director, Dave Filoni. Some of Dave's answers to questions from Jason, Jimmy, and live show listeners are below. **Do the Nightsisters tap into the Force for their magic? Dave says that this topic has not been heavily defined. He likes the story better if their magic comes from a different source of power than the Force. **Dave discussed Savage Opress and the nature of his training. **The Republic Commandos are "a bit outside the realm of George's universe because they're not in the films ... it's not necessarily in the lexicon of what we're doing, though it's becoming more so." He brings them up in story meetings. Delta Squad is "certainly not in Season 4" but the commandos will be in "the future of the series." **Son and Daughter were definitely beings, not projections of Father's inner duality. **George Lucas is obviously aware of the ending of Revenge of the Sith vis-a-vis "Qui-Gon" on Mortis. That was "not a screw-up" on his part. **Even Piell controversy: Dave and his writers work with George to create continuity for his film universe, and that is their focus in the creation of The Clone Wars. **Does Tarkin know that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker? Dave has never asked George outright if Tarkin knows, but he thinks that he does. He believes that Tarkin bossing Vader around might go beyond rank and have its roots in their prior roles/interactions. He also mentions the "He is here"/"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" conversation as evidence. **Why did they use Tarkin in the Citadel trilogy? Dave says that they didn't have a role for him but wanted to explore his early relationship w/ Anakin. They asked George if he could be Piell's officer and George agreed. **Peter Mayhew's help in introducing Chewbacca: Mayhew showed them how to make Chewbacca's mouth movements authentic to the films. They could have articulated Chewie's mouth more, but we would have seen that as incongruous with his limited mouth movement in the films. **Anthony Daniels makes minor edits to C-3PO's role and Dave always tells him to go ahead with it because he's "the guy." **Young Han on TCW: Dave wouldn't want that personally and it was never seriously discussed. They used Young Boba because his teenage version was already in the films. *Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Billy Dee Williams on Jimmy Kimmel Live promoting Kimmel's "National Unfriend Day" initiative (scheduled for November 17th). *Jason further responds to the Expanded Universe fan petition and plays (and responds to) listener voicemails on the subject. Live Show Giveaway *Jason picked listener questions to ask Dave, and the first three listeners to have their questions selected were awarded 8x10 TCW Captain Tarkin photos autographed by Tarkin voice actor Stephen Stanton. The three winners were Eric Whitely (Facebook), Jason Minné (Facebook), and @Shane_70. Significant quotes *''"Quote goes here"'' - Speaker's name Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.